One of the fastest growing areas of communications technology is related to automobile network solutions. An increasing number of mobile vehicles are being equipped with wireless communication devices, requiring personalized or personal identification numbers (PINs) and mobile-phone identification numbers (MINs), i.e. telephone numbers, to be loaded into a telematics unit of the vehicle. The process of loading a telephone number into the unit should be as efficient and uncomplicated as possible with alternative ways of setting up when other methods are unavailable. One currently preferred process utilizes over-the-air service provisioning (OTASP) specified in TIA/EIA/IS-683-A (1998), “Over-the-Air Service Provisioning of Mobile Stations in Spread Spectrum Systems.” Another way may be through an air interface function (AIF) with a connection directly to a call center. However, OTASP, AIF, or other processes for activating a telematics unit are not always available or desirable.
It would be beneficial to have another process that would load a telephone number or other operation selections into the telematics unit in the motor vehicle without any additional hardware, communications outside the vehicle, or use of controls such as keypads, phone keys or radio buttons. A “hands-free” process of activating a telematics unit might be desirable and prove easier to implement.
In addition to activating the telematics unit, this process would be able to activate other operations modes within the vehicle, such as activating the mobile phone of the vehicle, initiating a phone call, adjusting vehicle parameters, or adjusting features such as temperature, seat-position or comfort settings.
Therefore, it is the object of this invention to provide a method of configuring and activating an in-vehicle telematics unit, whereby a vehicle user may input a telephone number or other data into the telematics without connections outside the vehicle, such as over-the-air service provisioning or air interface connections to a service call center. The method would require no additional hardware and no use of keys, buttons or other controls inside the vehicle, thereby addressing and overcoming the obstacles and needs described above.